Back to school
by Ochibi-san117
Summary: Welcome back to school' 'O.O' What will happen to our little brunette? There's a crack-fic' ness at the end. One-shot, please R&R...


Summary : 'Welcome back to school' 'O.O' What will happen to our little brunette? There's a crack-fic' ness at the end. One-shot, please R&R...[And you will learned some new japanese words]...

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters inside it.

"Welcome back to school, Mikan_-chan_."

"Yeah..!" I tried to sound excited but I was just to tired so it sounded like snobbish.

"Aren't you glad to be back?" Narumi act as he was crying.

"I am glad...I'm just too tired..." Again I sound snobbish replying him.

"Well, we'll arrange a triple-star bedroom for you as soon as possible."

"Ok.!..^^" And after that I slept on the grass.  
**Automassage : [Out]**

**-The next morning-**

"-yawns- Where am I.?" After I said that, a funny looking robot maid came in.

"Your at your room, _atarimai desu_."

"Okayyy..." I replied feeling a little indefference

"I prepared your breakfast, miss, atarimai desu."

"I'll be down in a minute." Make that 10 minutes.

After I showered, I dressed up myself with my new school uniform. Who would have thought that I'll even make it to 16 with my awfull grades. [A/N: Of course you know that when after Gakuen Alice's students turned 13, they're school uniform skirt will automatically turn blue.] So I head down to my very own kitchen, in my room of course. So when I walk down the stairs, the robot maid told me...

"Miss, your gonna be late, atarimai desu."

So I quickly grab my bag and a peice of toast and ran out.

"Bye, atarimai desu."

I quickly ran back and told the maid...

"Don't use 'atarimai desu'. Talk to me like I'm a normal person."

After I set that problem straight, I ran at the speed of lightning and there was a trail of fire behind me and it became bigger and bigger and bigger and it burned the whole school down...-gasps in horror-.

What really happened was,  
I did set that problem straight and I actually did ran at the speed of lightning but there's a catch.. I didn't burned the whole school down because there was no fire..

After I've reach class...

"Your late for the first day of class..AGAIN! So, meet me in the teacher's lounge after class. Class dismiss.!"

**-Skippy skippy to next scene-.**

"He gave me tons of homeworks...*Waaaaaaaa.!!!!!"

"Don't be sad, Mikan-chan."

"Yea, don't be sad."

"_Arigato_..."

I've always like to talk to Anna and Nonoko... They've their own way of cheering me up...

"Where's Hotaru.?"

"Maybe she's in her lab."

"Yea, maybe she's in her lab studying."

"Ok, arigato."

So I went on my journey to find my dear Hotaru. Hotaru and I were not in the same class together now, she went to 3C while I went to 3A. She picked Science class while I picked Arts and Craft class.

There are 5 classes in high school, Arts and Craft (3A), Literature class(3B), Science(3C), Maths(3D), and Biology(3E). Me, Anna and Nonoko went to Arts and Craft, Yuu went to Literature, Hotaru went to Science, Koko, Ruka and Natsume went to Biology. Basically no one in our gang wants to go to Jinno-sensei's class.

[A/N: While Mikan was talking to herself, I basically have to lead on to the story or you'll be hearing her talk non-stop to herself. Wait, wait for it... Just a little bit longer. Ok, she's done. Continue with the story...]

Wow!! I never knew that I walk so fast...So I went inside her lab...

"Hotaru!! Hotaaruuuuuuuuuuuuu...........!!"

"I'm here, _baka_.!"

"Hotaru.!!!!!!!! I missed you..."

"Stop.!!! I won't use my Baka Gun Extreme 8000, instead, give me 10rt then I'll let you hug me." Hotaru's eyes tuned into money signs.

"Money face.!! Here... Yea.!!!!" As Mikan enjoy her hug as long as possible.

"And don't forget the debt you still owe me." And then Hotaru took something behind her back and it roll for 3 minutes then it stop.

"What.?! I owe you that much.?!"

"Started from day 1.."

"There.!" I gave Hotaru 8523697415794259164364968rt.

"Well you actually just owe me 10rt, the rest was tax."

"What.?! You bimbo-creep.!!!" Hotaru got on her Duck-mobile and I only got 2 legs so I chased her half way and went to my room.

"Welcome back, miss."

"Good. You actually took my advice."

"Of course, miss."

After talking to the robot maid of mine, I went up to my room and took a shower.

"Ah..._Kimochi_.."

"Miss.?"

"AHHH.!!!!!!!! Next time knock before you come in.!!" It's a good thing she's a robot or I'll knock the hell out of her.

"_Hai_.. What kind of eggs do you like? Scramble or half-boiled.?"

"Scramble."

"Hai."

After my shower, I switched into my PJs. And I walked down to my living room and found an unexpected guess there...[A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn...]

"What are you doing here.?" I was sending glares to Natsume's way.. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a long long time ago.!!!

"Just curious to see how you look in your pyjamas."

"No, seriously. What are you doing here.?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Go and cuddle to your Luna.!!" I hissed like a snake.!!! [A/N: I really don't know what to put, so hissing like a snake was the 1st thing that came into my mind.]

"How do you know about Luna.?"

"Rumours spread faster than virus you know."

"No. I didn't know."

"Then your an idiot.!"

"But I'm your idiot."

Oh boy...This is gonna be a long night [A/N: Nothing dirty... Shoo-shoo dirty thoughts.]

**|+| Author taking over *-'''|**

This is the line I'm gonna say. Beware . It's long...

[ →And they woke up the next morning.← ]

**||+**+**+|| Back to Mikan ||+**+**+||**

When I woke up this morning, my head was pounding... And then I found myself holding a botol of wine, so I check my surroundings and guess what I found...You'll never believe it... I--I found Natsume sleeping like a baby on my couch...Wait _ Why was he on my couch while I was on the floor.? Oh yea... I was drunk so I dared him into a drinking contest and he won, no wonder he got the couch...

And then I snap back to reality:  
"Natsume.? Natsume wake up... Wake up..."

And I found out that Natsume died...-gasp in horror-. How do I cover this up.???

What really happen was,  
"_Nani_? I was having a good dream.!!!" And thus the famous kuro neko whines like a baby...

"Get up or you'll, note that: WE'LL be late for school if you don't get your ass off my couch. I showering first.!!"

After I showered, I went down to get Natsume.

"Natsume.?" But to no avail...

"He went out, miss. He told me to tell you that he'll meet you in school."

"Hai...Arigato."

So, I kinda felt lonely without him. So, I ate my breakfast. ALONE. I grab my bag and head for the door.

"_Ja_, I going to school."

So, I went to school early for once in my life.

"Guess I still have 45 minutes." So I went to the Sakura tree and sat under it.

"Good morning, _amai kitsune_."

"AHHHHH.!!!!! _Kimika_."

"What brings you to my 'Sakura tree' .?"

"Oh, don't be stuck-up. My maid told me that you told her to tell me that you want to see me in school.?"

"Yea, I felt kinda boring without you."

"Well, you could at least stay in my dorm until I showered finish."

"Wait for you and risk my beautiful body being rampage on horrible snobbish fangirls.?" Natsume act as he got offended or something.

"Is your body the only thing you cared about.?"

"As you say, yes."

"Talking to you feels like talking to myself.!!"

"So, you actually think that your body is the only thing you cared about?"

"I didn't mean it that way.!!-stomps feet on ground- I'm not gonna talk to you anymore.?"

"You don't want to talk to me anymore.?"

"Hai!"

"You talk to me just now."

"Starting now.!"

"You sure?"

"..."

"You don't want to talk to me.?"

"..."

"Even if I pull you into a kiss.?"

"I'll talk to that."

"Good or you'll be puckering those lips up now and then."

"Where do you learned all of this.?"

"Internet..^^"

"Ewwww... Your disgusting..."

**``` And here comes OOC ~**

"Your my new best friend."

"Don't you have Ruka?"

"He dump me for someone else."

"What happened?"

"He went out with some guy and did stuff and said that he was thinking about me the whole time...*Waaaaaaaa..."

**~| End of OOC |~**

[A/N: So I'll be taking over until there's another ' ] '...

 ► From all we know that is,  
Ruka did some stuff with a guy and betrayed his buddy [ As in sexual ] and Mikan is now Natsume's best friend ﹖

So, now we know that nothing ends the way it should. Of course, if it's under my watch. ]

**The End**

Japanese words **[Meaning / What they mean ] **:

1. -chan. : Use to address females.

2. Atarimai desu. : It's a word use for people who respect others.

3. Arigato. : Thank you.

4. Baka. : The closer meaning is reatard but the other meaning is stupid.

5. Kimochi. : That feels good.

6. Hai. : Yes or either okay.

7. Nani? : What?

8. Amai kitsune. : Sweet fox.

9. Kimika. : Oh, it's you.

10. Sakura : Cherry blossom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please **Read** _&_ Review.

You can flame if you want.

**TeeHee**


End file.
